


Spring Time Bravery

by karasunova



Series: To Build a Love Story [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, just teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Padma has forced Hermione from the library. Well, one thing to do on such a nice spring day is walk to the greenhouses, where she unexpectedly runs into her red-headed classmate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: To Build a Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Spring Time Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read alone but follows the events of the one-shots "A Smack to the Face to Clear Your Head", "It's Not A Study Date", and "Brilliance". 
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: I3 - The Greenhouses

“Hermione,” Padma set her hands on her shoulders. “You need to relax, give yourself some space to breathe. Now, go.”

Hermione pouted, grabbed her bookbag and grumbled all the way out of the library. She didn’t want to admit it out loud, but her friend was right. She needed to relax, take a breather, and get some space. And there was no better place to do that then the greenhouses. 

The walk to the greenhouse was relaxing. In the fall when the grass crunched beneath her feet and she walked through pillars of golds and reds. Even in the winter, through the freezing cold, and the ground sparkled with fresh snow, walking to the greenhouse was just as relaxing as being in the building itself. 

And so she burst inside not expecting anyone to be inside on such a nice spring day. But, it wasn’t empty. 

Neville jumped and dropped the pot he was holding. Ron fumbled with a bag of potting soil. 

Hermione squeaked. “Sorry, I didn’t think anyone was in here.” She whirled around and scurried back to the door. 

“Wait,” Ron dropped the bag of soil on the table. “You don’t need to go.” He turned to Neville, his blue eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” Nevile said, his brows furrowed in confusion, “right, yeah, I was just heading out anyway…”

He righted the pot on the table and walked to the door. He smiled at Hermione and stepped out. 

All too suddenly, Hermione was alone with Ron, the boy she’s secretly grown to fancy, and who was currently sporting fully flushed cheeks. 

His eyes roamed over the work table. Was he in the middle of something? Would he rather I leave?

“I can go,” she said, “really.”

“What? No, stay. You can stay. I was just,” he waved his hand around the table.”

She walked further inside, settling beside the work table. “What were you doing?”

Ron licked his lips. His cheeks seemed to get more red. “I was just helping Neville with some stuff.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you.”

“What about you?” Ron scratched his cheek. “What brings you by?”

“Oh, I just needed some fresh air. Stressing too much over exams so Padma kicked me out of the library.”

Ron laughed lightly. “And you let her?”

Hermione bit her lip. “Well, I’ve learned when to give myself a break.” She tucked some hair behind her ear. “I mean, I didn’t always know how. It was gradual and after I had an anxiety attack over the holiday,” she trailed away. 

“Anxiety attack? Are you okay?” He rested his hand on her wrist.

Her eyes lingered on his fingertips. “I’m fine now.”

“Good, that’s good.” He pulled his hand back. 

She looked up and noticed a streak of dirt across his cheek. “You have a little dirt,” she pointed to her cheek, “right there.”

He jolted, bringing his hand to his cheek, accidentally spreading more dirt on his cheek. 

“No,” she stepped closer. She reached up and wiped her fingers across his cheek. Most of the dirt was wiped away, except for a little smudge, so she tried again. 

His cheek was now clean but was pink again either from her ministrations or embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I-”

“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” He blurted.

Her jaw-slackened. But, she couldn’t stop the smile that slowly came to her face. “I’d like that very much.” 


End file.
